1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper substrate of a display device, a method of manufacturing the upper substrate and a display device having the upper substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an upper substrate for a touch screen panel, a method of manufacturing the upper substrate and a display device having the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display device has various desirable characteristics such as thin thickness, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc., which make it especially suitable for use in various fields.
Currently, the flat panel display device may include a touch screen panel to display an image and to receive information from a user. In order to input the information into the flat panel display device, pressure is applied onto the touch screen panel by a finger, a pen, etc., and a location where the pressure is applied is detected. The touch screen panel includes two substrates and a plurality of sensors interposed between the substrates in order to detect the location where pressure is applied.
However, when the thickness of the flat panel display device is decreased, the flat panel display device may be easily bent by the pressure applied to the touch screen panel. Also, when the screen size of the flat panel display device is increased, a central portion of the flat panel display device may be bent toward a lower direction by sagging due to a gravitational force. When the bending is increased, malfunction of the sensors may be increased.